


you used to call me--no wait

by takajima



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, rip yabu's phone memory, the friendship is strong in this one, yabu losing things is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: prompt: accidentally swapped phones (tumblr)





	you used to call me--no wait

If there’s one thing Hikaru absolutely hates, is when people go off the grid and become completely uncontactable. It is why he almost always answers the phone on the first ring. It’s definitely not because he has to have his phone in his hand like a complete slave to technology. 

Which is why when Chinen calls him, he picks up the phone on the first vibration, before the ringtone even begins to play. On hindsight, it should have been strange, since he almost never got calls from the youngest member, who preferred texting instead. 

He also happens to be very distracted with juggling the groceries he has in hand, so it is not his fault when he doesn’t hear the first ten words Chinen says. 

“—it was unbelievable, can you believe it? Are you free tomorrow after the interview? I want to eat ramen.”

“Um,” Hikaru is confused. “Sorry Chinen, I have a location shooting with Hirunandesu tomorrow, remember? I told you guys about it just now.” He might have also complained a little about it. They are going to be shooting in Shibata, but the schedule is so terribly packed Hikaru can’t make use of the opportunity to enter Sendai, even for a bit. 

The other line goes silent. 

Hikaru frowns. He hopes Chinen isn’t too offended he turned down his invitation to ramen, but he really does have work. 

“…Hikaru-kun?”

“Yeah?” He mutters into his phone distractedly, more focused on speeding up so as to get past that cat café as quickly as possible. 

“This is Kota’s number.” 

Still confused, Hikaru holds his phone away from his ear to get a good look at it. “But this is my phone?” He squints when the streetlights reflect off his cracked screen right into his eyes. “It even has a crack right across the glass. Like it’s been for the past six months.”

He hears a sigh coming from the other line. “Hikaru-kun, you fixed your screen yesterday. You told us about it this morning.”

“Oh,” Hikaru says. “This is Yabu’s phone?”

“Mmhm.” Hikaru suddenly realises that Yabu has _his_ phone. Oh god.

“Could you maybe call my number to remind Yabu not to lose my phone? I don’t trust him around my things.” 

Chinen laughs. “Okay, but you have to promise to beat Yabu’s high score at Monster Raid. He’ll be so pissed when he gets his phone back.”

“Deal. I’ll take a bunch of ugly selfies too.”

He can still hear Chinen’s high-pitched cackles as he hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during sprinting sessions with [incandescence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence). We wanted to practice for YYE because we are way too hyped.
> 
> I didn't know you could expand the prompt so I just went with it and this happened. I don't remember which app it was that they were really obsessed about so I just made one up, lol


End file.
